gateworldcantinafandomcom-20200214-history
Earth
Earth is a planet in the Milky way galaxy, and served as the place where humans first evolved. Humans became the dominant species of the world, and they had advanced to a point where space travel across the solar system was becoming widely popular amongst them. Members of the Cantina's crew who came from Earth include Susanne, Commander Jumper and Cowpants. Earth has been a major setting throughout ATCU and The GateWorld Cantina Chronicles. History Humans were not the first creatures to evolve and become the dominant species of the Earth, but they were the last. Each time a species reached a pinnacle point in their social development something (be it and asteroid or the eruption of a supervolcano) intervened. In the case of humans, thiers was destroyed when The Empress of the Chosen formed The Triangle. Earth's governments were offered a place 'amongst the highest' in the infrastructure of this new empire, but refused. The Empress immediately had the planet bombarded from orbit, an attack which continued for 4 days, until only ruins and a cloud of deadly radiation remained. About a hundred years before this however in the 21st Century, the British Isles came under attack when a creature from another dimension tore open a huge and violent portal above the capital city of London. Cowpants allied himself with one of the aliens responsible for the event and rode on its back into the eye of the vortex, where it severed the connection between dimensions and thereby saved the Earth from possible annhilation. The city of London fell into bitter ruin afterwards, and Manchester became the capital of the United Kingdom. This was the last time the Cantina visited Earth before its destruction a hundred years later at the hands of The Empress. 50 Years Later The radiation of the world was considered far too lethal to even consider any kind of small recolonisation, but Earth's moon became home to the base of Tiberius under the military government of Draygon. However their base soon became under attack and destroyed by forces of The Triangle, as it served as a key rebel base in the civil war between their ideals. The base was evacuated shortly before its destruction, but most of the ships escaping were cut up by The Empress's flagship. Many were caught in the fragile orbit of the Earth, whereas the others merely drifted in orbit around the charred remains of the moon. In one of the ships caught in the orbit of the Earth, Ben (a soldier from the rebellion) awoke after several days and discovered what had happened. Using scavenged bits of technology he located sentient markers on the Earth's surface and made contact. St Helena While Earth still remained uninhabited a ray of hope shone upon its ruined surface. CJ was pulled from one reality and plunged onto the planet alone. While the water was poisonous, the air polluted and the landscape covered in radiation she recognised that signs of life had begun to creep back onto the charred surface. She washed up against the shore of a secluded island and soon encountered Wolfax, who had arrived long after the destruction of the surface and apparently settled in one of the countless ruined skyscrapers there, and although he was a in terrible condition when they came face-to-face, was still very much alive. This further suggests that the Earth is becoming a habital place once more. After Ben and CJ made contact, they recieved word that the forces of The Triangle and the rebellion had actually joined forces after the disappearence of The Empress, to tackle The Gauntlett. In the message she recognised the description of one of the ships, the Cantina, and caught a lift off some passing cruisers (heading towards to battle). Teyilia and Rik, who had crashed on Earth after barely escaping a confrontation with The Gauntlett, remained behind. The two were finally picked up, according to CJ, after The Gauntlett had been destroyed at the hands of The Empress. It's worth noting that the city introduced in Season One was not actually named as St Helena until Season Two, when CJ learned where the Cantina was hiding. New Earth Three Citadels were built on three seperate continents (one of which is claimed to be Africa) which are so colossal in size that they also each act as terraforming bases. Power is generated out through the walls of each Citadel which helps to shape the landscape of the Earth, but this process is still on-going and most areas of the world are still toxic wastelands. City 001 It is suggested that City 001 is roughly somewhere around the heart of what used to be Africa, with adjacent citidels of similar purpose set up in other continents around the Earth. City 001 however is suggested to be the most important of the three establishments, as it houses Earth's Stargate as well as the command centre and central communications back to the core world of New Gallifrey. Like any large city, there is a vast class system in place in City 001. Most of the poorer population are made up of refugees from New Gallifrey, who had moved to the Earth with the promise of a new beginning (one such person being Elle). The rich and the powerful reside in the tall spires of the Citadel, whereas the poorer classes dwell in designated residential sectors on the ground level (almost like an undercity). This class system really came to focus when the Cantina crash landed though, and completely obliterated one of the new residential blocks. As a consequence, much of the ground level was transformed into a slum and the government quickly fell under martial law. The Cantina Crashes The Cantina materialised in the Earth's orbit and Mapp quickly lost control (having just undergone a forced regeneration, as well as having his identity stripped from him by the Time Lords in The Impossible System) and the ship sank through the atmosphere where it slammed into City 001. One of the newest and largest residential blocks was completely destroyed in the incident, but Mapp was pulled out of the wreckage and taking into hiding by Elle. As the forces of The Triangle began to scour the wreckage of the block, the Time Lords used their power to hide the Cantina (realising that Dray would recognise it almost immediately despite its ruined condition) and orchestrated things so that the Senate would issue out a cover-up story; that an asteroid fell to Earth. However this seemed to have only provoked speculation and anger on the behalf of the refugees and the homeless, who claimed that the forces of the empire should have been prepared to defend the Citadel in case of such an event. Return to St Helena Once Mapp was taken from the Cantina, the ship picked itself up from the wreckage and fled the Citadel. It went towards the south west of the continent and hid itself in the ruins of St Helena, in the library where CJ briefly camped in Season One. It didn't take CJ long to work out that it was an appropriate place for the ship to hide. Category:Universe Category:Planets